jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jobie Wan Kenobi
Jobie Wan Kenobi is a character in the JvS Universe. He is written by user Calmaen vor Lalimar Basic Information Night Jedi Rank: Night Patriarch Position held within the Night Jedi: Co-Patriarch of the Endor Citadel, Shadow Arts Instructor, and teacher of Basic Force Techniques, and Dogfighting. Roleplay Homeworld: Endor Occupation: Force Instructor Appearance: Clothes; Sith Robes, covering in some places pieces of Mandalorian battle armour, laden with hidden weapons and equipment. Spaceship/Fleet: A custom built Sith Infiltrator, the 'Invisible', fully cloakable, and combat ready, with a large array of lasers and launchers hidden behind fast jettisonable hull plates. Carries a large arsenal of hand weapons, probe droids, interrogation droids, and 3 maintenance astromech units. 'Invisible' docks aboard a VSDII for longer range/higher profile transport. Also controls the remains of the old Night Jedi defence force. Weapons: Thalassian Crystal Saber, reflects Force alignment of opponent, Nightscythe - a saber-scythe custom made by the Night Jedi of Endor (Main Article: Jobie's Nightscythe), and a lightknife with a Sith power-enhanced crystal, and the Sniper-styled-shotgun (SSS), along with an array of other hidden weaponry. Force Powers: Jobie trained under a Sith as a stealthy assassin. He is therefore well trained in Stealth related force powers; Force Stealth, Force Camouflage etc. Also as a Sith, he has mastered Force Lightning and other standard Sith Force attacks. He also has high proficiency in the core powers ( Telekinesis, Force Empathy, Mind Trick] etc) After a almost 20 year sabatical from the Night Jedi, which he spent exploring the universe and studying the Force, he has very strong powers ranging across the Force arts. Ground Transport: FC-20 Speeder, carried by the 'Invisible' Also known to use Night Jedi ground transports, such as BARC speeders and Flash speeders. Accomplishments/Goals: Achieved status of Night Jedi Patriarch, Endor Citadel. Backstory ', Jobie's personal starship.]] Jobie was recruited into the Sith at an early age, snatched from his family on Corellia by an unknown Sith. He trained as the Sith Master's apprentice, and reached the rank of Sith Warrior, at which time the Infiltrator 'Invisible' was built for him. At around the age of 25, he became disillusioned with the bloodthirsty Sith ways, and ran off to become a mercenary bounty hunter. He spent many years in that profession. In-universe History Invasion of Endor Deciding to return to the Sith for a new mission, Jobie made contact with the Night Jedi Rahmus Baktran, who held a position on the Sith Council. Under Rahmus, he took on task of scouting out and infiltration of the facilities on the Forest Moon of Endor, eventually leading to the moon's capture from the potfarmers who littered the place. After destroying the pot farms and related facilities that had been blighting the surface, he watched, and defended the area, as the Night Jedi constructed a new Citadel on the planet. Teaching He took on a teaching position as Shadow Arts Instructor, and over time, expanded his role in teaching, taking on more subjects, including The Basics of the Force, and Force-aided Dogfighting. All of his teachings were recorded in holofilm, as was standard Night Jedi practice, and were permanently available from the Citadel central computer. During this time he made many new friends and aquantances through the Night Jedi. Aside from the Citadel staff, this included Abyss, Valiana, Kyle Tinto, Tanek Ara, and many more. Pydyr Main Article: Pydyr Mission In an attempt to help the wandering student/bounty hunter Valiana, Jobie and several other members of the Citadel journeyed to Pydyr, to seek the Fallanassi's aid. There, Jobie learned of the White Current, and became adept at detecting it's use, but never delved into the Fallanassi's views of the Force himself. Patriarch He eventually rose to rank of Patriarch, and along with others of the same rank, took over leadership of the Citadel. As the Patriarchs gradually began to disappear without a trace, Jobie took over as sole Patriarch of the Citadel. Under his leadership, the Order began to thrive once more. This lasted through several important events, including the Endor Sith Breakaway and the Endor Outpost Battle. Sabbatical After the outpost battle and the subsequent related attacks, Jobie went on a near-20-year sabbatical to explore the Universe and to learn more about the Force. Return He returned to the Citadel around 58ABY, to help restore the Night Jedi, who once again had crumbled. He met with old Night Jedi Rossiter Briggs, Oola Palantea and Ne'aol, and began to rebuild the Order once more. Iron Fists War Upon hearing from an old friend, Kyle Tinto, that he would like some assistance, Jobie set about preparing the Night Jedi fleet for action. He knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to get the Night Jedi name recognised once more. After initial preperations, he took the Invisible to Muunilinst to meet Kyle, leaving Oola in charge of preparing the fleet. =Behind the Scenes= Jobie Wan's name was taken directly from a player profile that his author, User:Calmaen vor Lalimar used in the old Star Wars video games. It was created as a portmanteau of his IRL first name, and a recognisable Star Wars name. His IC sabbatical was created to explain his absence from the game during User:Calmaen vor Lalimar's break from RP for his final year of University. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Night Jedi Category:Force-Sensitives